Cleaning robots include mobile robots that autonomously perform cleaning tasks within an environment, e.g., a home. Many kinds of cleaning robots are autonomous to some degree and in different ways. The cleaning robots can autonomously navigate about the environment and ingest debris as they autonomously navigate the environment. The ingested debris are often stored in cleaning bins that can be manually removed from the cleaning robots so that debris can be emptied from the cleaning bins. In some cases, an autonomous cleaning robot may be designed to automatically dock with evacuation stations for the purpose of emptying its cleaning bin of ingested debris.